The Day Kuwabara Got Eaten
by Obscured Illusions
Summary: The title implies the summary, but I shall explain further. Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara go camping. A mysterious figure learns that they're there, and tries to kill them! All but one escape (you can probably figure that out on your own).


The Day Kuwabara Got Eaten   
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: Writing this fic is due to April (KuramaandHiei4ever) for shooting up ideas for this fic. I told her I was going to Yosemite and we started collaborating and putting out ideas on our IM. I mean I had to write SOMETHING about my camping experience! . right?  
  
Random thing you didn't need to know and probably don't even care about:   
  
I'm writing this on a bus on the FREEWAY right now and it's bouncing so much I can barely read my own writing x.x (see?! This is how much I love you, my reader! .) on a bus, going to BAKERSFIELD… the place where everyone's grandma lives! I'm serious! Well, I can't forget the disclaimer… (well… I can but then I would get sued and that would… suck.. O.O )   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and various other companies, and none of these various other companies belong to me, no matter how much I WISH I owned them. XD  
  
Note: Major Kuwabara bashing… except… he dies before we get to it o.o;; (Stolen from April! YEAAHH!!)   
  
On to the fic!  
  
Author's Note #2: Okie dokie. I wrote THAT author's note around… the time I wrote the fic.. Which was a long time ago… during spring break! That would be… #;;; MARCH!??!? Wait I hope I'm wrong. Okie dokie If another one I wrote during that same time period was on 4/5, that's January, February, March, April?? So the beginning of April… which is funny because April was my inspiration for this fic… XD haha wow. Yes, so the beginning of April (the month) is when I started to write this. Except I never actually FINISHED it, so I'm posting the first chapter now… and yeah. It's not really all that interesting yet x.x   
  
Ooo! And if it seems like I'm doing something just for the hell of it, I… probably am… but it will make sense in a later scene! (I hope.)  
  
OK! Now I'm REALLY going to let you read the fic, and I'll shut up now.   
  
----------  
  
"Hiei! Please come over here and help me set this up!"  
  
"Hn, Kitsune no baka." Hiei grudgingly stomped over. "Not even being able to set up a stupid ningen tent on your own?" He shook his head.  
  
Eyes flashing, Kurama hissed, "Doumo Hiei! You DON'T have to help me set up the tent." His voice broke. "I just thought it might have been nice together, as a team, but I suppose I was wrong. I'll do it alone, Hiei. Forget about it.  
  
As Kurama turned away to hammer the stakes into the ground, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The owner of that hand sighed, and stated, "I will help you, fox. If this 'teamwork' of yours means so much to you."   
  
Kurama's eyes brightened. "Arigatou, Hiei-san. This means so much to me."  
  
Gruffly, Hiei replied, "Hn, just know I only did it because I l-" he paused, and hid the traces of a blush. "-because we're friends." He snuck a look at Kurama's face, and was relived to see that his friend hadn't noticed his momentary slip-up.   
  
Kurama kneeled in the ground near the stakes, slightly amused but mostly relieved. "So he returns my feelings…" he mused. He noticed Hiei staring at him, so Kurama decided to have a bit of fun with him. A mischievous grin snuck its way onto his face.  
  
"Awww! Is the poor little deemy-weemy blushinggggg? Because I noticed a slight one coming on to your face while you were staring at me mindlessly!"   
  
"Shut up, fox. I wasn't staring at YOU. I was staring at that absurd hair of yours!"  
  
"You think my hair is abnormal? Look at your hair! It's three different colors! How many people have hair like that, tell me."  
  
"Hn, I can name one! You know that shrimp Yuugi Mutou? His hair is blonde, black, and purple! I'm not the only one."  
  
"You're the last one to be calling ANYONE a shrimp. But see, your hair is black, navy, and WHITE. A sign of your age, eh?"  
  
Feeling Canadian now, are we? At least the flag matches both colors of your hair. White as Youko, red when you're in that ningen form of yours. And about that 'shrimp' deal-"  
  
So what if my hair is white in my youko form? At least when I'm Youko, I surpass 7 feet! You barely pass what, 3 inches?"  
  
"Shut up about my height, fox! Remember, good things come in small packages! And I'm the best."  
  
"Yeah? Ok Hiei. Whatever you say."  
  
"That's it? Please tell me that wasn't your last "insult"." Hiei shook his head. "And here I was, thinking that you could go on much longer…"  
  
"Hiei, don't worry. I can keep going as long as you can take it. And, seeing as how you hide from Mukuro all the time, makes me wonder exactly how long you CAN keep going."  
  
"BAKA! THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! Hn, hentai kitsune. But as long as we're on that subject, wouldn't YOU try to hide from Mukuro too? You shouldn't be blaming me for hiding."  
  
Kurama's eyes grew distant. "What I would like to know, Hiei, is If you would hide from me as well? Would you wait for me, if I so chose to ask you to remain with me?"  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama, attempting to decipher his obscure inquiry. "Kurama…" he started. "I would stay with you 'till the end of time, if you asked."  
  
Kurama smiled faintly. "Thank you, Hiei. I shall remember your words."   
  
Hiei snorted. "Hn." was the only word he spoke in reply, but his eyes showed the hint of a promise.  
  
((Whooo! So far I've managed to make this sound like a crappy romance novel!! GO ME!!! XD)  
  
-------- Hidden in the shadows a short distance away:  
  
The figure rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "So the great Youko Kurama and Hiei Jaganshi are lovers now… I can use this to my advantage." he reflected. "Who would have ever thought they would be here, in this remote camp where the closest city is 10 miles away on either side? They will never know what hit them…" the man laughed evilly. "Just wait… soon they will endure pain beyond all they have ever known." The figure withdrew slowly into the shadows, awaiting the time when he would strike.  
  
--------Meanwhile…---------  
  
"Urameshi! How long are you gunna make me carry all this stuff?" Kuwabara panted.  
  
"Ehhh, stop whining! And you call yourself tough." Yuusuke said, picking his teeth with a toothpick.   
  
"Being tough doesn't have ANYTHING to do with the wait of these boxes!" growled Kuwabara, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Suck it up."  
  
"URAMESHI!!! IF I HAVE TO CARRY THIS SHIT JUST ONE MORE STINKIN' MINUTE-"  
  
"I'm sure Yukina doesn't look for weakness as a redeeming quality in her men. I'll tell her about your fault though, so she won't have to waste her time bothering with ya."  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! FIGHT ME NOW, URAMESHI!"  
  
"Be careful with the equipment; don't break anything or it's coming outta your ass."  
  
"IF KURAMA AND THAT SHRIMP DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL BE DEAD! AND I'M NOT EXPLAINING YOUR DEAD BODY TO THEM!" Kuwabara screeched, face tomato red.  
  
"We're done with the tent, Yuusuke." a pleasant alto stated, drifting out from behind them.  
  
"Kurama! Hiei! What took ya so long?" asked Yuusuke. Oh, we ran into a bit of trouble putting up the tent." Kurama lied smoothly.  
  
Hiei looked at him questioningly, but Kurama gave him a look that told him he would explain it later.   
  
"Oh, ok then. But it's all put up, right? Kuwabara here might wanna stand guard to prove his strength to Yukina-chan." Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"Hn, I'm not letting that scrawny ningen attempt to protect my safety. I'll keep guard." Hiei stated, matter-of-factly. Yuusuke pretended to look shocked. "Are you going to let the high class demon ursurp your position just like that, Kuwa my pal? Knock the puny little midget's-" Yuusuke looked apologetically at Hiei. "ass into the ground! …If you think you can, of course." he concluded.  
  
"ARGGHH!! URAMESHI, YOU BASTARD!" Kuwabara lunged at Yuusuke, arms menacingly spread wide.   
  
"That's my cue. Gotta go." Yuusuke said quickly, before dodging Kuwabara's arms and leading him on a merry chase through the woods- quite literally.   
  
Kurama sighed. "Is that what this whole camping expedition is going to be like?" he wondered. Hiei made a muffled noise, which sounded suspiciously like a held-back chuckle. "We'll see, Kurama. We'll see."  
  
------------ To be continued… ------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short u.u It's because I only had (written down) up to the part when Kurama tells Yuusuke that he's done with the tent, and the other I sort of just made up on the spot… That and the fact that I sort of rewrote everything from the insults down x.x;; See, the insults and stuff I had before that, (2nd draft) were even more pathetic than the ones that I have down here, and the ones before that (1st draft) were so pathetic that I almost cried…   
  
Yep. So, I should have been doing 2 projects and studying for finals in the time I spent reading fan fiction/ writing this fic, but… I'm a slacker u.u Ja for now!   
  
Review Review Review! It would make this one very happy. (RK speech!! XD)  
  
Lots of love from-  
  
KATE!  
  
Ooo Ooo PS: I didn't mean to bash Yuugi's character, I just did it because, well as I said above, I made up the insults on the spot and I needed something to back it up. I love Yuugi, (although not nearly as much as Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Seto) but… I still love him. YAY! 


End file.
